


Ничего важного

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня у Чарли была одна небольшая причина волноваться, и дело было не совсем в семейном ужине</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего важного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [V-Day](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/p207996976.htm) в diary-сообществе [kingsman: секретная служба](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/) на персонажа "Мишель Анвин" и слово-ключ "ужин"

— Надо было купить не лилии. Это слишком пафосно. А ещё на них иногда начинается аллергия. А ещё...

— Нет ничего плохого в лилиях, — Эггзи заставил Чарли остановиться и коротко поцеловал в щёку. — И прекрати волноваться. В конце концов, вы с моей мамой уже знакомы.

— Почему я в тот раз так не волновался? — риторически спросил Чарли, запрокинув голову.

— Потому что тогда мы вернулись с миссии в Шанхае, и ты уже ничего не боялся, — зачем-то ответил Эггзи. А мог бы и пожалеть чувства Чарли.

Чарли улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся кармана, нащупывая уплотнение. Вообще-то сегодня у него достаточно много поводов для волнения.

Вообще-то сегодня Чарли собирался совершить что-то гораздо более безумное, чем всего лишь планирование с небоскрёба в вингсьюте. Шанхай. Ха.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Анвин, — Чарли улыбнулся самой шикарной улыбкой из своего арсенала. Обычно такой улыбкой он клеил девчонок, но и на Мишель срабатывало безотказно. — Это вам.

Чарли отдал ей лилии, наконец освободив руки, и пропустил Эггзи вперёд.

— Привет, мам, — Эггзи поцеловал Мишель в щёку, и ему, в отличие от Чарли, не удалось ловко избежать объятий.

— Спасибо, мальчики, — растроганно произнесла Мишель. Некоторые её реакции на обыденные вещи ставили Чарли в тупик, и он вечно ощущал какое-то странное чувство неловкости — несмотря на то, что совершал, вроде бы, хорошие поступки. — Но не стоило...

— Будь у меня возможность, я бы завалил ваш дом букетами, — Чарли поцеловал руку Мишель, уже откровенно дразнясь, но она только улыбнулась. От этого парадоксальным образом морщинки на её лице разгладились, и она сразу стала выглядеть моложе, чем была.

Эггзи громко откашлялся за спиной Чарли, явно маскируя смех.

— Если ты решил подкатывать к моей маме, — он заставил Чарли повернуться лёгким прикосновением к плечу и преступно медленно начал расстёгивать пуговицы его пальто, — то ты выбрал очень неудачное время.

— Пойду выключу индейку, — быстро сориентировалась Мишель.

Эггзи выждал несколько секунд, а потом, как Чарли и ожидал, рассмеялся.

— Боже, — простонал Эггзи куда-то в плечо Чарли, когда закончил хохотать, — не хочу знать, что она думает о наших отношениях.

— О, по вечерам она представляет красочные сцены секса с нашим участием и рассказывает их Дейзи как сказки.

— Заткнись, — Эггзи всё-таки стащил с него пальто, — и иди покажись моей сестре, ты же для неё так наряжался.

Он поправил галстук Чарли — и так идеально завязанный галстук, уж Чарли-то об этом позаботился — и добавил:

— Иди. И прекрати нервничать, я тебя умоляю. Тебя здесь любят.

Чарли рассеянно кивнул. Эггзи улыбнулся ему и направился в сторону кухни, а Чарли коснулся кармана пальто, но так и не решился забрать нужное. Он вздохнул, но тут сомнения прервал врезавшийся в него со всего размаху комок любви и обожания.

— Ча-а-а-а-арли!

— И я рад тебя видеть, принцесса, — Чарли подхватил Дейзи на руки и закружил по прихожей. — Расскажешь мне, что нового произошло у Мистера Пирожка и Лапочки?

— Ты не забыл про них! — Дейзи восторженно запищала. — Они несколько раз поссорились, но потом Мистер Пирожок пропал на несколько дней, — она потянулась к уху Чарли и заговорщицким шёпотом произнесла, — он был на секретной миссии! И Лапочка очень скучал по нему, и когда Мистер Пирожок вернулся — Лапочка всё ему простил!

— Как это мило, — пробормотал Чарли. — А ты сегодня помогала маме готовить?

— Да! И сер... севиро... сер-ви-ро-вать стол!

— Ого! Пойдём посмотрим?

Разумеется, “сервировать стол” в доме Мишель значило совсем не то же самое, что “сервировать стол” в доме Хескетов. В последнем случае Чарли сразу вспоминались ряды вилок — для мяса, для рыбы, для салата, и это только стандартный набор, не вспоминая про всяческие вилки для устриц. От этого всего оказалось очень легко отказаться, преступно легко, между прочим. А сервированный стол в понятии Мишель включал в себя всего лишь красивое столовое серебро, стандартный набор: один нож, одна вилка.

Чарли обожал этот дом.

Пока Чарли таскал её на руках, Дейзи что-то делала с его волосами — Чарли понадеялся, что не заплетала косички. Конечно, она точно разрушила всю его причёску, а Чарли очень старался выглядеть презентабельно, но кого здесь это, в конце концов, волновало?

Эггзи, который вышел из кухни, держа блюдо с индейкой, одобрительно улыбнулся — и к чёрту все условности.

— Дейзи, милая, — Эггзи опустил блюдо на стол, — ты же знаешь, что Чарли надел этот шикарный костюм только ради тебя?

— Чарли самый красивый, — гордо сказала Дейзи. Она убрала руки от волос Чарли, довольно оглядела результат дел своих и добавила, — на свадьбу ты тоже наденешь костюм?

Чарли споткнулся — упасть ему помешало только то, что Дейзи сидела у него на руках, а падать вместе с ней было очень плохой идеей.

— На какую свадьбу, медвежонок? — спросил он, чувствуя неожиданный холод в груди.

— На нашу, конечно! — Дейзи засмеялась и жестом попросила опустить её на пол. — У меня будет самое красивое платье!

Чарли словно заново вернули дыхание.

Эггзи встал рядом с ним и спросил с лёгкой усмешкой:

— Неужели тебя так пугает свадьба со мной?

И вот что ему было на это ответить?

Вообще-то сегодня у Чарли было одно важное дело.

Вообще-то сегодня он хотел попросить у Мишель её благословение.

Блядь, это даже в мыслях звучало ужасно.

На самом деле Чарли просто надоело, что иногда его не пускали к раненому Эггзи. Ему надоело, что на настойчивые звонки Мерлин — мудак — отвечал деловым тоном: “Информация предоставляется только семье”. И Чарли раздражало, что они, уже четыре года живущие вместе, так и не получили права называться семьёй.

Собственно говоря, это был ожидаемый шаг. Чарли бы мог поговорить с Эггзи, они бы спокойно всё обсудили и расписались в тишине и неизвестности — и у Чарли было бы, чем прижать Мерлина в очередной экстренный раз.

Но Чарли до боли хотелось сделать всё правильно. Получить одобрение Мишель. Сделать традиционное предложение Эггзи. Отдать ему кольцо — тонкую и аккуратную полоску платины с одним крохотным бриллиантом высшего качества и гравировкой “love you, chav” с внутренней стороны .

Чарли не сомневался, что Эггзи оценит. Если, конечно, предварительно не втопчет кольцо в землю.

Дело в том, что Чарли не мог предсказать его реакцию. Не мог — несмотря на долгие годы знакомства. Он и сам, честно говоря, не отреагировал бы однозначно, а Эггзи... да ещё этот разговор с Мишель...

В общем, Чарли отказывала выдержка. И всё было очень, очень плохо. Потому что это был всего лишь тихий домашний ужин с благоухающей на всю кухню индейкой, невероятно довольной Дейзи и прекрасной улыбчивой Мишель. Реакцию которой Чарли, кстати, тоже не мог предугадать.

Он не сомневался, что получит своё благословение — он, чёрт возьми, был идеальным, — но всё равно боялся, как бы глупо это ни выглядело.

И чёрт бы с ним. Этот ужин нужно просто пережить.

На деле поводов нервничать было меньше, чем казалось Чарли. Эггзи занял Мишель беседой, в которую Чарли периодически вставлял реплики — когда вылезал из своих мыслей и улавливал суть разговора. Дейзи не мешала и вообще вела себя как образцовый ребёнок, скармливая кусочки индейки своему мишке. На самом деле она, конечно, спускала их под стол Ари, маленькому йоркширскому терьеру, которого ей подарил Эггзи. Вообще-то собак нельзя было кормить со стола, тем более жирной индейкой, но Ари был особенно очаровательным, и отказать ему не мог никто, даже Чарли.

За всё время ужина Мишель и Чарли нечасто пересекались взглядами — но всякий раз, когда Мишель смотрела на него, она широко улыбалась, и Чарли старался отвечать ей такой же улыбкой, отчаянно надеясь на то, что Дейзи всё-таки не заплела ему косички.

После ужина Чарли вызвался помочь с посудой. Эггзи тоже собрался остаться (и чуть не испортил этим всё), но был утащен Дейзи в гостиную под решительное “Мультики!”, и Чарли влюбился в эту девочку ещё больше.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Мишель грозно оглядела тарелки, приосанилась, а потом вдруг с облегчением выдохнула. — Иногда забываю, что у нас есть посудомоечная машина. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть.

Такая откровенность тронула Чарли, но он тут же отложил эти мысли на потом и решительно набрал воздуха.

— Не спешите в гостиную, миссис Анвин. Я хочу с вами поговорить.

— Когда кто-нибудь разговаривает со мной таким тоном, мне становится нехорошо, — Мишель запустила руку в волосы, разрушая свою причёску, и сразу стало понятно, от кого у Эггзи был этот жест.

— Нет, не волнуйтесь, — Чарли поспешил успокоить её. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Пока. Это сложно. Так, ладно, — он тряхнул головой и опёрся ладонью о стол. — Миссис Анвин. Мишель. Я хочу попросить у вас руки вашего сына.

И добавил, после короткой паузы:

— Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы я спросил это при нём?

— Он бы промолчал, — уверенно ответила Мишель. На риторический вопрос. Совсем как Эггзи.

Она кашлянула в кулак. Чарли заметил на её щеках отчётливый румянец — но он, скорее, появился не из-за какого-либо смущения, а из-за духоты, царившей в помещении.

Чарли расслабил галстук, чтобы хоть как-то отодвинуть давящую тишину.

Мишель глубоко вздохнула.

— Разумеется, я согласна. На самом деле, — она робко улыбнулась и пожала плечами, — я ждала этого с того момента, как Эггзи нас познакомил.

Чарли продолжал молчать. Мишель потянулась к нему, нарушая границы личного пространства, и вдруг коснулась его волос. И вытащила ядовито-розовую заколку.

— Это Дейзи, — пояснила она, как будто бы это не было ясно, — извини, весь вечер смотрю, — и тут же резко вернулась к теме. — Эггзи не знакомит меня со своими друзьями. До сих пор не знаю, как выглядит та милая девочка, Роксана, о которой он иногда рассказывает. А ты в его жизни уже очень и очень давно.

Галстук внезапно перестал душить Чарли.

— Ясно, — Чарли удалось только выдавить нервную улыбку, — простите, Мишель, совсем не знаю, как реагировать.

— Это нормально, — она коснулась его ладони, и Чарли с удивлением вспомнил, что всё ещё опирается о стол, вцепившись в край до боли в пальцах. — Но подумай, как будешь действовать, когда достанешь кольцо.

Чарли открыл рот, собираясь ответить, и тут на кухню влетел Эггзи — уже без пиджака и абсолютно счастливый.

— Мы по вам соскучились, — заявил он, приобнял Чарли и поцеловал его в щёку. — Ма, зачем ты сказала ему про заколку? Ему так шло!

— Виновата, милый, — Мишель пожала плечами, — но она не подходит под цвет галстука.

Чарли вздохнул. Теперь Эггзи точно подарит ему розовый.

Они не слишком задержались после ужина — всё-таки Дейзи уже начинала зевать. Мишель долго прощалась с ними, разговор несколько раз проходил по кругу, и это подняло Чарли настроение, но когда они вышли из дома, их ждал неприятный сюрприз.

— Ебучий ливень, — совершенно спокойно прокомментировал Чарли, как только они ступили на крыльцо.

— Кингсмэн-зонт нас защитит, — Эггзи действительно раскрыл зонтик, который таскал с собой везде, и положил руку на спину Чарли, притягивая ближе.

Чарли хмыкнул.

— Пока Мерлин не научится создавать силовое поле, я не буду признавать его достижения.

— Он обидится, — как бы невзначай предупредил Эггзи. Чарли скривился, вспоминая последний раз, когда он две недели не мог узнать ничего о состоянии Эггзи.

— Мне плевать.

Эггзи улыбнулся, и на мгновение его объятие стало ещё крепче.

Пешком было в любом случае быстрее, чем пытаться поймать кэб при такой погоде, поэтому они так и шли по оправданно пустым улицам, прижимаясь друг к другу. Они вымокли насквозь, потому что из-за ветра зонт не слишком-то помогал, но Эггзи только шутил над типичной лондонской погодой и тем самым неожиданно придал Чарли решимости. 

Чарли вообще не представлял, как это делается правильно — наверное, нужно ждать какого-нибудь особенного момента, просветления в сознании или чего-то вроде того. Но он осмелился совершенно неожиданно, просто переборол себя — и придержал Эггзи за рукав.

— Стой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали мокрее дождя? — Эггзи улыбнулся и, как мог, прикрыл их зонтом от ветра.

Чарли нервно сглотнул.

— Я потом не решусь.

Эггзи мгновенно стал серьёзнее (и очень напомнил этим Мишель).

— Окей. Что-то случилось?

— Кое-что, — Чарли сунул руку в карман и нашарил маленький предмет. — Ничего важного, в общем-то, — он достал коробочку, но так и не отважился её открыть. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Эггзи моргнул, и с его ресниц скатились капли дождя. Он внимательно посмотрел на коробочку, а потом перевёл взгляд на Чарли.

И смотрел, не отрываясь, секунд десять — бесконечность в квадрате.

— Ты знаешь, — серьёзно сказал Чарли, — нельзя молчать в ответ на такое предложение.

Эггзи пожал плечами, из-за чего зонт дёрнулся, и на краткое мгновение их захлестнул холодный ветер.

— Я жду момента, когда ты засмеёшься.

— Это не шутка, Эггзи.

— Ох, — Эггзи накрыл ладонь Чарли и коротко погладил, прежде чем достать кольцо из коробочки. Провернул его в пальцах. Кольцо тут же оказалось мокрым. — Блядски боюсь его уронить, — пожаловался он, и в груди Чарли свернулся тугой клубок, — ты не поможешь мне?

Чарли трепетно перехватил кольцо, правильно развернул его, взял руку Эггзи и не удержался — коротко поцеловал его пальцы прежде, чем надеть на безымянный идеально подходящее кольцо.

Эггзи несколько секунд молча смотрел на свою руку, тряхнул головой — с его волос брызнули капли, — а потом Чарли, конечно же, поцеловал его. Эггзи каким-то невероятным образом, несмотря на зонт, запустил руку в остатки причёски Чарли, взъерошил её, не обращая внимания на влажность, а Чарли, в свою очередь, не обращал внимания вообще ни на что — кроме того, что это был Эггзи, и он просто божественно целовался, кажется, даже лучше, чем обычно.

Эггзи отстранился от него — наверное, только потому, что ему стало неудобно держать зонт, который отчаянно вырывал ветер.

— Боюсь, я могу надеть на твой палец только кольцо Кингсмэн, — неловко пошутил он и снова уставился на свою руку.

— О, прекрасно, — отозвался Чарли, — у меня же с ним не связано никаких неприятных воспоминаний.

— Успокойся, — Эггзи поцеловал его в кончик носа, — я куплю тебе лучшее кольцо на свете.

— Только, умоляю, не женское.

— Эй, не читай мои мысли!

Чарли глубоко вздохнул и сжал руку Эггзи.

— Ты знаешь, что ты так и не ответил?

— Ты волновался? — Эггзи пошёл в ответную атаку, и Чарли ничего не оставалось, как закусить губу на несколько секунд, а потом честно признаться:

— Безумно.

Эггзи понимающе кивнул.

— Ты хотел сделать предложение при маме, да?

У него был слишком сочувственный тон, поэтому Чарли с напускным равнодушием пожал плечами.

— На самом деле я всего лишь просил у неё благословение.

— Ох, — Эггзи улыбнулся от уха до уха, — блядь. Обожаю тебя!

И, конечно, они поцеловались снова. Поцелуй вышел с отчётливым привкусом дождя, но какая к чёрту разница, Чарли наслаждался каждой его секундой и почувствовал острое сожаление, когда он всё-таки прекратился.

Эггзи уткнулся лицом в грудь Чарли, и его плечи задрожали от слабого смеха.

Чарли забрал у него зонтик.

— Пошли домой. Ты ещё успеешь повыть в меня слова благодарности.

— Боже, — Эггзи почти всхлипнул, — только не надевай фату.

— Иди нахуй, — легко и беззаботно отмахнулся Чарли.

— И меня не заставляй!

— Серьёзно. Катись к чёрту. Не в такой момент.

— Но зато я согласен на чулки и подвязки, — Эггзи крепко обнял Чарли, и тот ощутил иррациональное желание опустить голову ему на плечо.

— Господи, Эггзи, — Чарли закатил глаза.

— Что? — весело уточнил Эггзи.

Чарли вздохнул.

— Ничего. Люблю тебя, идиота.


End file.
